Dear Soulmate
by Korean Lover 300
Summary: 4 years, is a long time and then having someone in your mind all the time, makes it even more difficult to stay away for long. The girl who captured his heart, the girl that made him laugh, smile, and teach him how to truly love and if given up on, then how to regret. But why did he intend on following and helping Ga Eul when from the start she was the type of girl he hated!
1. Dear Soulmate

Yi Jung POV

What a long day, I had so much to do. The moment I get off the flight I had to go meet my doctor, sure I had come to Sweden to become a better potter, but making sure my hand is able to help me out I had to now see a doctor regularly. 11:34PM was the exact time I stepped into my hotel room. I went over to the closet and put in my one blue and one black bag full of clothing and my everyday stuff in it. I took off my black coat and hanged it. As soon as I closed the closet still in my clothes I had on and not wasting one second I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes as I lay there. I was truly tired, but that's what I get for deciding to take a plane with other people in it, Jun Pyo offered his private jet but I wanted to ride like a normal person. Not again will I ever ride a plane with other strangers in it, for one I was sitting in between these two couple who had nothing better to do but fight, and two this 4-5 year old kid kept kicking my seat. Then after a 10-hour flight I finally stepped off the plane and had arrived in Sweden, there was a black car with a driver already waiting for me. I was on my way home, and then the doctor contacted me that he wanted to check up on my hand just to be sure.

I tried to tell him I am fine, but he didn't listen, doctors are so sensitive, I had no choice, but to go straight to see him. He did some quick tests and told me to rest and come in for regular check ups. I agreed and made my way to the hotel.

There I was on my bed my eyes closed and only one image in my head that I could see. There she was smiling and having fun, causing me to smile too, "I miss you Ga Eul" I spoke out to myself. It was only my first day away and already I missed her. She had changed me so much, that now she was a part of me. It`s hard to believe a Casanova like me deeply fell for a country bumpkin.

I was tired but I couldn't seem to sleep, my eyes didn't want to sleep as if thinking about Ga Eul made me want to only look at her all the time. Then my eyes suddenly opened, I remembered to what else the doctor had told me to do for my hand: _"If you find time, just a little everyday try to write as much as you can with your hand, it`s a good way to exercise your hand"__**.**_

Then a thought came to me, since I can`t see Ga Eul everyday, I will write everything that has happened as if I am talking to her. When saying it to myself the idea sounded dumb, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time and even though it will be hard for her, its going to be like dying for me. So Ga Eul how about it, would you like to know about me, as soon as I said that to myself, Ga Eul`s smiling image came through my mind and she agreed. Then I got up from the bed and headed back to the closet to where I put my bags, I dug through my black bag and took out a black empty diary, that the doctor had given me, to write in and a black pen.

A diary was too girly and for a handsome charming man like me, well it didn't really fit. Hmmm... I thought how should I start at least how should I address you,

**Dear Ga Eul**: no to straightforward

**Dear Friend**: no we know were more than that

**Dear Girlfriend**: no I haven't really asked you and we haven even dated. I went through many titles but none fitted in. Then the perfect title came to mind.

**Dear Soulmate**: yes perfect, because I know your mine and I will never, let you go.

So lets start this with the title Dear Soulmate...


	2. Woo Bins Past

Yi Jung`s POV

So much I want to say. So much I want to share, I have never felt so excited to tell anyone about me, I have always tried to hide my past, hide my pain, hide my tears. But with you I know you will be there, always to hold me, comfort me and become my shoulder when I cry. Maybe that's the reason I really want to share everything with you, I don't want to hide anything from you.

When I think about you so much comes to mind, I openly want to share my feelings. Still thinking of all the amazing things about you that caused me to change, my phone rang, I quickly dig it out of my pocket and seeing the caller ID quickly pick it up.

"Yo, Yi Jung how are you bro? Did you safely arrive"?

"Hey Woo Bin, I am great and yeah I did, but remind me next time never to take a plane with strangers, it was an awful experience. By the way, your still awake, its almost 12 at night"

"Yi Jung its 3 in the afternoon here" Woo Bin replied with a cool tone.

"Oh yes I forgot Sweden is 8 hours ahead of Seoul. So how are you"? I asked after realizing my mistake.

"I am good. You better hurry back, its so boring not having a buddy to go to the club with and play with girls, its not fun anymore"! Woo Bin spoke with his cool tone that missed his friend.

"I wish I could come back right now, but I have a lot of work to do here but don't worry I will be back before you know it. You know I have changed, so playing with girls is not me anymore" as I said that I felt like a whiner or a uncool guy, but now Ga Eul was the one I love and the least thing I would ever want to do is hurt her or make her cry.

"Is it because of Ga Eul, come on we could still have fun with other girls..." "Yah! Who you talking to about playing with other girls"? Woo Bin tried to stay and sound cool, then I heard a loud girls voice from behind and that voice I knew but didn't remember whom it was.

"Woo Bin who is that with you" I asked with curiosity.

"Ummm. Its... its..."Woo Bin hesitated from telling me as if he thought I would find his answer unbelievable or weird.

"Who is it"? I asked again

"Jae... Kyung..." Woo Bin finally answered, which made me laugh.

"Jae Kyung? Heir of JK Company! Yah, stop joking" I replied still laughing as if I heard the best joke ever.

"I am not, we... we are dating" Woo Bin spoke out with a bold tone.

"What! Really how did it all happen..." believing that Woo Bin was actually telling the truth; I wanted to know how it happened. I wanted to hear it all.

"Yi Jung, I am sorry I will call you later ok, get some rest. Sorry bro"

"Its ok, but don't forget to tell me. Ok bye". With that I hung up and closed my phone. Just thinking about it made me curious Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, how did that happen. Then having weird thoughts I decided to wait and just hear it all from Woo Bin later, then my eyes stood at the diary, that had the title only written, then talking to Woo Bin, gave me a good way to start, before anything I would like you to know my best friend. So here goes.

**Dear Soulmate, **

To tell you the truth I am not much of a writer, so I am trying my best. I tell myself that you are the only one I want to tell everything too, I want you to know everything about me before anyone else, but that statement would be a lie. I do want to tell you everything, but now that I think about it Woo Bin is the one who knows more about me than myself.

I still remember the first day we met in preschool due to our playing around all the time. Him and me were the troublemakers of class. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were always calm and listened to the teacher, but me and Woo Bin didn't care we messed around all the time, but since we came from rich families no one really cared to go against us not even the teachers, they just let us be. Since we were little, and till now we have so many similarities but with that both of us also have a sad past before us.

Woo Bin was only 10 years old when he lost his mother due to cancer. It was a small age, but Woo Bin was closer to his mother than his father. He has a younger sister Hana. Before Woo Bin`s mother passed away his mother made him promise to protect his sister and not to become like his father. Woo Bin`s father had many connections to the underground world and had become a very dangerous man; even when I say his name I get goose bumps. His father cared about his work more than his family. Even after Woo Bin`s mother death, not one day did his father come to spend time with his kids who were on their own. Hana was only 4, and Woo Bin at the age of 10 took care of his sister alone and protected her as he had promised his mother. To hide his families background from what his father did Woo Bin at the age of 18 opened up hotels, which become very popular within seconds. Woo Bin didn't want anyone to know who he was related to, so him and his sister could both stay out of danger. When Hana was 15 years only, Woo Bin`s father cam to visit, but it wasn't a visit to see how his family was without him, rather he wanted to send Hana out of state to study. Woo Bin was against it, but he had no power over his father. Since Woo Bin was the only son his father wanted him to join him. At first Woo Bin rejected. But being forced into it, well he had no choice.

That's one of the reason Woo Bin became a player and never loved a girl, one he didn't want the woman he loved to be in danger due to his families background, and he believed that any woman that came into his life and who he deeply loved was some how separated from him, first his mother and then his sister. He couldn`t bare to loose anyone else. Once he began to have feelings for this girl, but after she found out about his families background, she left him and never returned. After that Woo Bin promised himself that he would live life forever without having anyone to love him. He will live keeping his mothers promise and live following what he was told being the great son he could become.

Even though he seems strict, he is a very protective and a sweet guy, I always wish that one-day he would find someone who will truly love him, because he deserves it more than anyone.

I drop the pen and message my hand, I wrote too much non-stop and my hand seemed to want me to stop for now. I look over the clock and its already 1:15AM, wow time flies by fast here. Then I remembered I had a meeting to attend in morning at 8. I don't have much time and I had to rest now. I decided to end it for today and I did. At the end of the page on the right bottom end of the page I wrote.

Until next time, your lover,

_**Yi Jung**_

I closed the diary and placed it in a drawer that was next to my bed and placed my pen on top of it and closed the drawer. I quickly got up and changed into my pajamas. I was buttoning my pajama strip shirt when a thought came to me, why didn't I write your Soulmate, why did I sign it as your lover. With that thought I place my self on my bed to sleep and then pulled the blanket on top of me. Is it because I don't know how you feel about me? Am I afraid you might think other wise? That day when I told you I am going away, and that I will come visit you first, if you haven't found a Soulmate already. The truth was I wanted to tell you that you're already mine and you better not look for some else. Even though I didn't say that I knew you knew what I meant, but still you didn't tell me that you already have found your Soulmate or that you will always will wait for me. Those thoughts

bothered me but nothing could be done now. I will have to find out tomorrow for sure. Then I grab my phone which I placed on the charger on the side table on the right side of my bed and I opened up a picture of Ga Eul smiling, you probably don't know this Ga Eul but I took some pictures of you secretly before I went to Sweden, even though I see you everywhere now still seeing a picture of you smiling warms my heart. I looked at the picture and smiled and spoke out "goodnight Ga Eul" I thought and decided to change what I said

"Goodnight Soulmate"!

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you were expecting Yi Jung and Ga Eul, but in the drama we weren't given much information of Woo Bin, just like the others he deserves a story too so that's why this was a chapter was dedicated to him. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Who I Really Am

**Yi Jung`s POV**

I managed to wake up two hours before my meeting. Just enough time to get ready and get something clear, I don't know why but since last night a thought has been bothering me, that I just couldn't let go of. I get up and get ready. As if I was in a rush, I quickly did everything and still I looked my best. Then still feeling a burden in my chest I walk over to the side table where I placed my phone on charger and removing it from the charger I began dialing a number.

"Hello..."

"Hello Jan Di..." I spoke out with nervousness of what would be the answer to my question that has been burning inside.

"Yi Jung Sunbae. Why did you call so early, is everything ok?"

"Jan Di are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I am just at the porridge shop, not many customers, so what is it you need?"

"Umm... Is Ga Eul dating someone?" I knew it sounded dumb to ask, but I needed to know.

"Sunbae, is everything ok, why are you asking that? You have gone to Sweden only for a day and are acting weird already."

"Just tell me please"

"Well..." "Hey Jan Di" Jan Di was about to give me an answer when a voice stopped her. I knew that voice; it was another voice of me. It was Ga Eul.

**(Ga Eul and Jan Di`s conversation on the phone with Yi Jung listening)**

{"Oh hey Ga Eul how are you? Who is this?"}Jan Di

{"This is Han So, isn't he cute..."} Ga Eul spoke with confidence and much love.

**Yi Jung POV **

What? Is she dating someone already? That's it I am going there right now. Without any other thought I quickly grab my jacket and head for the door with my phone in my hand, before I was completely outside I heard Jan Di call.

"Yi Jung Sunbae are you still there..."

I stopped my steps and answered, "yeah I am here, listen..." before I could tell her that I am coming over, she apologized

"Sorry about that Ga Eul brought over one of her Kindergarten student and he is just so cute I forgot you were on the line. So what did you want to know again, wait since Ga Eul is here, would you like to talk to her..." Jan Di`s reply made me seem so dumb, there I was jealous of a kindergartener, and was on my way back for a small thing. I was embarrassed to say anything so before Jan Di handed the phone to Ga Eul I quickly hanged up. I wanted to hear Ga Eul`s voice more than anything, but right now it would just be awkward. I shove my phone back into my pocket and smiled to the thought of how one girl made me feel and act. Then I peeked at the clock and it was already 7. It was still early to leave, but I like to make good impressions, so I decided to leave. I walk out and head for my car; since I didn't know where every place really was in Sweden I had to hire a driver to take me. I sit down on the back seat of the car and with that, the car started.

**{After the meeting}**

The meeting lasted 4 hours and then after an approval from my bosses about my ideas, I decided to return home. Before I did that I decided to go to a coffee shop. I reach the cash register and the girl behind it didn't take her eyes off of me. She treated me kindly and tried to get close. Sure that was actually normal for me, but as soon as I took my coffee and sat on my seat, she followed and sat next to me, close and I mean really close. Even though that used to happen before too, but this time I felt uncomfortable, I didn't like it.

"Ummm... can you please get back to your job, I have a girlfriend." Those words just came out, even without an answer from Ga Eul, she was already in my heart.

"Don't worry she doesn't have to know" she said while trying to touch my face. I stood up in anger.

"Yes it does, I already have someone I love and I don't want to hurt her. You shouldn't do slutty stuff like this!" With those words I walked out with eyes following me. I quickly sat in my car that was waiting for me and told my driver to go home. I wanted to explore `Sweden a little, knowing that is was still only 12, but I was too upset to go anywhere. During the ride many thoughts came to me.

How is that I changed so much, I used to make those kind of girls come to me and today I am the one pushing them away. I guess that is the true effect of love that you have on me. I smiled to the thought. That day when you came to give me chocolates, you waited so long for me outside in the cold and what did I do, I brought girls with me. I feel so stupid now, knowing how that must have broken your heart. There you were waiting in the cold to confess your love and there I was a playboy jerk. I wish if I were ever given a chance I could just go back in time and come to you with my hands free to hug you and warm you up...

"Sir?" I snapped out of my thought as I heard someone call for me.

"Yes?" I replied with a smile, it was my driver who had called.

"We have arrived" I looked around and saw the hotel; I pay the driver and thank him and enter the hotel. I grab my key from the front desk and head up for my room. I walk in; take a quick shower and change. Then my phone rings, the caller ID surprised me

"Hello Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Hello Ga Eul, how are you?" I was dying to hear that voice and now that I did it was too awkward figuring out what to say.

"I am good. How are you?"

"Is something wrong Ga Eul?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Why won`t you call or visit your mother?"

"What how do you know about my mother?" I asked with shock.

"I walked by your studio today and your mother was standing there. She didn't know you had gone to Sweden. She asked me to let you know that she was out of the hospital and has decided to continue on with her life. I didn't really get what she meant. Is everything ok? I know I shouldn't ask but I feel like what ever is going on must be a burden on you, and I don't want you to feel any pain. So please tell me." Ga Eul spoke out with much curiosity. But her words calmed me down after hearing my mother`s name. The way Ga Eul spoke seemed to warm me and calm me down because I know she wasn't interested in my families background like most girls were just to get close to me, but she cared for me and that was the reason she wanted to know to make sure I was happy.

But I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know where to start. I wanted to tell her, but how? The silence between us was too long and awkward I had to do something.

"Hello Ga Eul sorry, but I am getting a call from my boss and I really need to take it. I will get back to you ok" with that I hung up.

Why was this subject so hard for me to tell her, that I didn't even let her say goodbye? Am I afraid of something? Am I afraid that she might leave me after knowing my family's background? Am I afraid to loose her due to my family? I don't know why but those questions didn't leave. Those questions frightened me more but I knew I couldn't tell you in person, but telling you would make me less upset. I will tell you, you are the only person I want in my life to know this. Then I head over to my drawer and opening it, there was my book and the pen with which I write down my feelings that I could only get through the thought of you.

Dear Soulmate,

The day came, the day I don't know why I am so afraid of? I guess its because it might drive you away and I don't think I could live without you. Yes I confess it`s true. You might think a guy like me might be embarrassed saying that, but to tell you the truth, I am not! I like confessing this to you because its true and I want you to know this. So the day you asked about my family. Where should I start? Well it`s now or never.

I was only 10 when my older brother left the house and left me behind to deal with my family. My brother was 18 then and at that age he became interested in our family`s company and wanted to be the owner, he wanted the company so bad. He worked hard and tried to impress our father. But my father rejected his desire. My brother was upset and with that he left the house. As I grew up, I found out why my brother was rejected. It was because he was too nice and my father wanted the owner of the company to resemble him in every way.

My father married my mother, but it wasn't love marriage, but arranged. My father only married my mother to get all the property from my grandfather. My father fell in love with a maiden in my grandfather`s house and wanted to marry her, but because she was poor, my grandfather rejected the marriage. My father married my mother just to get the property and after that he was going to divorce my mother and marry the maiden.

But things didn't work out that way; my grandfather had demanded two boys before my father gained the property. My father wanted to reject, but the property was the only thing that could help him marry the one he loved. After my brother was born, my father was out with the maiden enjoying his time while my mother was in the hospital with pain. That was one boy, but me when I was born I completed my grandfather`s requirements, but I wasn't really the real son of the one I know as my mother.

I... I... I am the son... of the... maiden. My father had a child with the maiden, which was I. My father claimed me to be his and the one he had married to earn the property. My stepmother, as I should say, knew whose child I was. The day I was born she tried to run away, she had decided to leave with my stepbrother. But that day I was with my real mother and we were driving in a car that my father had gifted us and where on our way home from the hospital. When there was an accident and the driver and my real mother died that day, but God gave me another chance to live.

There I was crying on the street. After the police came to see what happened they accidently contacted my stepmother and told her what had occurred. The moment she was about to leave forever she heard what happened and changed her mind. She was a very nice woman and she decided to talk care of me. Everything was going well she treated me like her own child and never let me feel lonely. My stepbrother and me were very close and loved one another as real brothers. My stepmother never showed that I wasn't her child. She loved us both equally.

But my father had gone too far. After my real mother`s death my father drank all the time and played with girls. He was too depressed and didn't care for what he did. He believed the one he lost was his true love and now no one could replace her. As I grew up I found out the truth about my real mother but I didn't care anymore because she left me and the one who cared for me as her own child is my mother and I didn't care about anything else! I wanted to see her happy but my father wasn't letting that happen his drinking and playing with girls gave her so much pain. She tried many times to give up her life and I couldn't do anything about it. After that I had decided to never hurt anyone. That's why I never wanted to make real connections with anyone because I knew they would only get hurt and I couldn't see that. My mother was admitted into the hospital because she had become emotionally weak. I wanted to see her and be with her since she was in pain but how could I face her. How?

I slam the book close and drop the pen. I cover my face with my hands and tears came down my cheeks.


End file.
